Hey There Charlie!
by ThexSinningxSaint
Summary: This is an Outsiders fanfic that I wrote about a year ago and decided to upload now. I wanted to apologize if Charlie's name is different because I had it as something else before and decided I didn't like that one anymore so just keep an eye out for it and please let me know if you see it so I can fix. Also, if you know where her last name is from you are awesome! Enjoy!


Charlie Theirin, was the closest thing there was to Two-Bit's best friend. We determined them best friends, they didn't. She, yes she, had golden blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Her eyes always fascinated me because they reminded me of the ocean, you can see the surface no problem, but you always wondered what secrets were hidden beneath. She was about five foot seven, a few months older than me, and a real klutz I mean she could fall off a horse and miss the ground she was so bad. She carried a swiss army knife with her everywhere and had an S scar on her left hand, but wouldn't tell us where it came from, we knew it came from the socs, but she never confirmed it. We'd known eachother for as long as I could remember. She was pretty shy, but once you got to know her, she was the type of person that everyone just liked, the smile she always had on her face was contagious and she could make anyone laugh, which is probably why she and Two-Bit were so close or maybe because she loved Mickey Mouse as much as he did. She had a bad temper and was really tough, kinda like Dally, only she worked really hard to protect us as much as she could, she protected me the most though, she made sure that no socs were botherin' me or nothin' since I was in all the "smart" classes with them, she even skipped a grade when I did and she was smart enough to skip another one, but she didn't and now, mysteriously, we always have all the same classes. We were her only family, since her parents and little brother died a couple years ago and now she lived with her grandmother, a drunk who hit Charlie sometimes, which is probably why Charlie couldn't really be around people when they drank, I mean she could, she just didn't like too, except for Two-Bit, she didn't seem to care when he drank, maybe it's because he was just Two-Bit when he drank or when he didn't or maybe she just hid it well, after Two-Bit figured it out though, he layed off some. She never told us that her grandmother roughs her up, but we could tell and it drove Two-Bit crazy, bein' her best friend and all. Charlie was strong and smarted off a lot and it seemed like she didn't care about anything sometimes, except her dog, Jackie, a border collie Charlie found as a puppy about a year ago. Jackie was the most important thing in the world to Charlie, she loved that dog more than anything and the feeling was mutual. Jackie followed Charlie everywhere, you never saw one without the other, except for at school. You might think that it's strange that Charlie just hangs out with a bunch of guys all the time, but to us, she was just one of the guys. She dressed like we did, she joked like we did, she fought like we did and she was a real good buddy to have in a rumble. We knew she was good looking though, guys tried to pick her up a lot, even socs tried to pick her up, she usually just turned 'em down and walked away, but sometimes she had to rough them up a little bit, they were always surprised when she won the fight. We didn't really notice though, except for once when Dally got really rip roarin' drunk, he tried to pick her up, but after a bloody nose, he sobered up pretty quick. Other than that Charlie was just one of the gang and nobody ever thought anything of her being a girl, it was just a minor detail that was often over-looked by us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Two-Bit...?" Ponyboy asked.  
"Yeah Pony?" Two-Bit turned to look at Ponyboy walking next to him. They were on their way to school one morning.  
"You ever been in love?" Ponyboy still thought about what Cherry said about Dallas and love sometimes.  
He snorted and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah..." he sighed out.  
"You in love now?" Ponyboy said, picking up on Two-Bit's response.  
"Yeah..." Two-Bit said looking down at the road as he kicked a rock.  
"Is it that blonde you picked up a while ago? Christine or somethin'?" Ponyboy guessed.  
"No."  
"Is it that other blonde...Stephanie?"  
"No."  
"Is it that soc from the movies?"  
"Oh, I forgot about her, but no it's not any of them. It's not important, I'll never get her anyway." Two-Bit said frustrated.  
"Why? She turn you down?" Ponyboy pushed.  
"No." Two-Bit said offended. "She doesn't know I like her." he continued.  
"She doesn't know?" Ponyboy asked.  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
" 'Cause Pony...it don't matter." Two-Bit looked almost sad.  
"...Well sure it does." Ponyboy said surprised at Two-Bit's answer.  
"No, it doesn't. She's one of those funny, smart, pretty, straight A types. She's gonna graduate high school and go off to college and never even look back, but me...ahhh well me, I'm gonna be a 100 year old junior." he said with a smirk, the serious moment suddenly over.  
"Does it hurt?" Ponyboy asked after walking a little ways in silence. Two-Bit just cocked his eyebrow. "Lovin' someone that doesn't love you back." Ponyboy explained.  
"Well I don't recommend it, if that's what you're askin'." Two-Bit said pointedly and after a look at Ponyboy he added, "Yeah, it does."  
After another bit of silence Ponyboy added, "Is she blonde?"  
Two-Bit laughed and mussed Ponyboy's hair, "Yeah...Now get inside." then Two-Bit pushed him through the doors into the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two-Bit half walked, half stumbled up to a grave late at night. He sat down and ran his hand through the long cool grass, it was hot out, so he thought it felt good.  
"Hey there guys." he paused for a minute to take a sip of the beer he had brought with him. "Geez, it's been a long time. I can't believe that. There's no way I haven't seen you in so long...No way...Well I suppose it's up to me to catch you up on what's been goin' on. Steve and Soda are still workin' at the DX and Darry's still workin' like crazy. Pony's 17 now and startin' to look like Soda and Darry, " he stopped for a minute to laugh," Pony's drivin' them crazy with all the girls he's got comin' around. Soda even gave him a "List on how to be a good boyfriend" I just told him to not be a boyfriend and Darry just about hit me...And Jackie's good." He laughed once, a hard laugh. "Jackie's still Jackie, such a sweetheart...I wonder if Charle would die, if Jackie died...kinda like you two..." He paused again stalling talking. "Oh and uh...I guess Charlie's all that's left...She's still smart and tough and still gettin' jumped by socs for Pony...and beautiful...," he started ripping out grass. Then he sighed. "Did you know I loved Charlie?" he smiled, "You know I probably wouldn't be tellin' you if you could talk back. I just...it's like finally saying it out loud...it's new...it's good. She's 17 now ya know? And let me guess, you're saying, 'And Two-Bit, you're 21.' Yeah, well it's not like I'm gonna go proclaim my love to her today...She doesn't know...At least there's no way she could...I wonder what the guys would say?...I don't think she knows...God, I've loved her for such a long time. I don't even know how long...I can't tell her...She's gonna go off to college and leave me here. And not think about me anymore..." he laughed again, realizing he was getting too serious. "So much for best friends, huh? Awww well, I guess that's it. I hope Heaven's nice. And I'll be back soon." He poored out the rest of his beer on Dally's grave, then said, "You need it more than I do." Two-Bit stumbled back down the hill, a little more sober and headed to the Curtis house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Why are you here?" Ponyboy asked as Two-Bit stumbled through the Curtis's door.  
"Well hello to you too." Two-Bit replied as he layed down on the couch over the armrest almost upside-down.  
Ponyboy's face softened and he said,"Sorry, just didn't expect you is all."  
"It's alright." Two-Bit said.  
"How drunk are you?" Ponyboy questioned, noticing the grass stains on Two-Bit's pants.  
"Not very. Less than my reputation says I should be." Two-Bit smirked.  
"You know you never used to drink as much as people thought you did...But now you do..." Ponyboy said thoughtfully.  
"Well I guess I got more ta drink about now." Two-Bit said distantly.  
"Two-Bit?" Ponyboy said after a little while of them both pretending to watch T.V.  
"Hmmmm?"  
Ponyboy opened his mouth to talk, but Darry shouted from his room, "Who's out there?"  
"Me and Two-Bit!" Ponyboy shouted back.  
"Well, turn off the T.V. will ya? I got work in the mornin'!" Then Ponyboy got up and turned off the T.V. and left Two-Bit and himself in darkness.  
"You were saying?" Two-Bit said, as Ponyboy sat back down in the chair.  
"It's Charlie, isn't it?" Ponyboy asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
"What is?" Two-Bit asked hoping he didn't know exactly what Ponyboy was talking about.  
"A while ago...I asked you if you ever loved anyone and you said you were in love, but you wouldn't tell me with who...You're in love with Charlie aren't you?" Ponyboy said not looking at him.  
"Is it so obvious?" Two-Bit mumbled throwing his arm over his eyes.  
"No." Ponyboy said trying to make him feel better, "I just started paying more attention after that and then I saw it." he continued.  
"Oh. Well I guess that's better...Does she know?" Two-Bit asked wanting to and not wanting to know the answer.  
"No, at least we've never talked about it. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know...Are you gonna tell her?"  
Two-Bit sighed in relief and dissapointment at the first part, then said, "What? No."  
"Why not?" Ponyboy asked.  
"I told you before, kid. There's no point."  
"But there is a point." Ponyboy countered.  
"There is?" Two-Bit asked skeptically.  
"Yeah." Ponyboy said seriously.  
"Well then enlighten me, oh wise one." Two-Bit smirked.  
"To find out if she feels the same. Oh dumb one." Ponyboy said sarcastically.  
"It doesn't matter if she does or doesn't. She's going to be her smart, beautiful, funny self and go off to college and she'll find someone there whose reputation isn't for getting drunk and he won't be good enough for her because no one is and she won't even look back at her 'best friend' from high school that got held back a bunch of times...Oh man, Pony, I'm in trouble with this thing, aren't I?" Two-Bit finished, with more of a statement than a question.  
"I think you should tell her." Ponyboy said.  
"I might." then Two-Bit stood up and walked out the front door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm gonna tell her." Two-Bit whispered excitedly to Ponyboy after making sure the coast was clear.  
It took Ponyboy a minute to realize that Two-Bit was referring to the conversation they had a couple nights before. "Really?" he said with a glance at Charlie who was talking to Sodapop, Steve and Darry over in the kitchen, she was pretty, Ponyboy could give Two-Bit that, but Charlie was too much like a brother to Ponyboy as odd as that sounded.  
"Yup." Two-Bit said with a wide grin, sitting back in the chair.  
"When?" Ponyboy asked.  
"Well...I don't really know...tomorrow?" Two-Bit said.  
"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow at Two-Bit.  
"We were already planning on seeing a movie tomorrow, so why not?" Two-Bit explained.  
"You're gonna tell her at the movies?" Ponyboy said with a look.  
"No! Are you crazy? 'Hey Charlie do you want some popcorn and by the way I love you.'" he whispered the last part leaning forward in the chair.  
"Well...how was I supposed to know?" Ponyboy asked.  
"I thought you had more faith in me than that, Pony." Two-Bit said shaking his head.  
"You haven't been a boyfriend before, so I was jus-" Ponyboy started.  
"-Just because I haven't been one, doesn't mean I don't know how to be one, I watch movies...And plus, who knows what she's gonna even say?" Two-Bit interrupted.  
"Okay..."Ponyboy drew out the word,"So when?"  
"I don't know, I figured I'd just do it when it felt right. I mean I- just can't believe you don't love Mickey Mouse, how can you not love Mickey Mouse!?" Two-Bit suddenly changed the subject.  
Ponyboy looked up with confusion, but then understood when he saw the gang had come into the livingroom with them.  
"You don't love Mickey Mouse?" Charlie said appalled.  
"I said that I thought he was okay, I just don't know why you and Two-Bit are so obsessed with him, but I think if Two-Bit really loves Mickey Mouse that Two-Bit should make sure to watch him at the right time, otherwise things will go badly." Ponyboy said trying to find a way to continue their conversation.  
"I know. I could miss the show completely and then things would just be awkward between me and Mickey." Two-Bit replied.  
"Just know that we may not love Mickey, but he's important to us and we want don't want you to miss the show, okay Two-Bit?" Ponyboy said and Two-Bit nodded. At this point everyone was looking back and forth between the two, completely confused.  
"Wouldn't it be easier if you two learned Morse Code or something?" Charlie asked, petting Jackie, who was laying at her feet.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Two-Bit said defiantly.  
"Of course not." Charlie said and she stuck her tongue out at Two-Bit, who copied her. It soon turned into a who-could-make-the-funniest-face-while-keeping-the ir-tongue-out contest, nobody won, but they both said they did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Wanna go to the Dingo? I don't really wanna go home yet." Two-Bit asked putting an arm around Charlie's shoulders after the movie.  
"Sure, I don't really wanna go home either, let's go." Charlie said with a smile.  
They walked inside the Dingo, leaving Jackie behind outside. "Oh come on we won't be that long." Charlie said to a whining Jackie.  
Two-Bit and Charlie went and sat at a table in the back corner of the Dingo.  
"So what's up Two-Bit?" Charlie asked leaning her elbow on the table and leaning on her hand.  
"What do you mean?" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.  
"You've been distracted all night. You okay?" she said sitting up straight again.  
Two-Bit took a breath in and said, "Yeah, of course. Always baby." he replied smirking.  
Charlie shook her head laughing and said "Are ever going to listen to me and stop calling me that?"  
"I don't understand why you hate it so much." he said.  
"You call every girl that."  
"Soooo?"  
"So, I'm Charlie. Not some blonde that you just picked up and don't even bother to learn her name." she said raising her eyebrows at him.  
"You're too innocent." he said looking down at his hands on the table.  
"What?" she asked with a confused look.  
"You're too innocent for me to 'pick up'." he said putting emphasis on the words "pick up".  
"Innocent? I'm not innocent." she said defiantly.  
"Ha!" he said, "You're the most innocent person I know!"  
"How do you even know anyway?" she asked, "For all you know I could go around sleeping with all the guys in town!"  
"Pfff. No you don't." he leaned in closer to her and quietly said, "We all know you're a virgin." an amused grin appearing on his face.  
"How?" she asked somewhat loudly, fed up with him, "How do you know?"  
He thought for a second. "Well... first off, you're smarter than that, you're not the 'sleeping around' type and second there's this..." he said with a wicked grin. She looked at him confused for a second then she realized he put his hand on her knee and slowly started moving his hand up her leg to the inside of her thigh. It turned into a contest to see who would pull away first, even though Charlie knew Two-Bit would win, since he was right...she was innocent.  
He got about 3/4 of the way up her thigh before she pushed his hand off and said, "Okay! Fine!" then crossed her arms, her face turning bright red.  
He threw his head back in laughter and said, "Awww Charlie! Don't be embarressed!"  
"I'm not!" she said and pushed him.  
He put on a puppy-dog face and said, "Come on Charlie. I won fair and square."  
"Alright, alright. I'm INNOCENT Charlie. Not some blonde that you just picked up and don't even bother to learn her name. There." she said laughing slightly.  
"But you are blonde." he said. She feigned shock and hurt then slugged him in the arm.  
"Owww!" he whined loudly rubbing his arm.  
"Well you deserved it. You know that's not what I meant. Now quit your whining." she said jokingly.  
"Someone's mean today!" he said.  
"Don't call me baby and I won't be mean." she said like it was obvious.  
"What if I called only you baby?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
She smirked. "What would you call your many many blondes then?"  
"There might not be so many blondes anymore." Two-Bit said rubbing a spot on the table.  
"Why not?"  
"Well because Charlie-" he started, looking in her eyes.  
"Hey Two-Bit!" someone yelled from across the restaurant. Both Two-Bit and Charlie looked over to see a guy about 17 waving and Two-Bit waved back unenthusiastically.  
"My cousin." he explained.  
"I know. I remember." she said, "So you were saying?" she continued.  
"Well Charlie...I..." he started again pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.  
"Excuse me." he was interrupted again by a guy from their school.  
"Yes?" Two-Bit sighed losing his patience.  
The guy turned his attention to Charlie, leaned on the table putting his arm between Two-Bit and Charlie and said "Haven't I seen you around school before?"  
"Two-Bit I believe he's talking to you." Charlie said looking around the guy's arm and Two-Bit laughed.  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny." the guy said.  
"I'm glad you think so." she said sarcastically.  
"What do you say we get outta here and go have some fun, baby?" he said with a wink.  
"Just another reason I hate that nickname." she said gesturing to the guy and looking at Two-Bit, then she turned her attention to the guy, "And thanks, but no thanks."  
"Come on. You don't wanna stay here with this guy do you?" the guy said.  
"Well I'd much rather stay here with him than go anywhere with you." Charlie said looking up at him.  
"What? Why?" he asked offended.  
"Because. Now go on and find some other girl. I'm sure there's gotta be at least one out there that won't turn you down...maybe...actually I'm really not that sure, but in any case, beat it." she said pointedly.  
He turned and walked away after saying a few unkind words and Charlie looked back at Two-Bit.  
"Okay, so you were saying once again?" she asked laughing.  
Two-Bit laughed too and said, "Charlie we've known eachother for a while now haven't we?"  
"Our whole lives pretty much." Charlie said waiting patiently.  
"Uhh...actually I forgot where I was going with that." he said laughing nervously.  
Charlie laughed along and said "Two-Bit are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah...always baby." he smiled and rubbed his forehead, "So anyway, Charlie, I'm just gonna say this."  
"Okay..." she replied furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
He took in a breath. "Charlie, I think I l-"  
"Hey Two-Bit." he was interrupted again.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Two-Bit said under his breath, looking up at the person who interrupted him again. It was this girl he used to go out with, Christine? No that wasn't her...Crystal! That's what it was!  
"So Two-Bit how've you been?" she asked glaring at Charlie, who just looked amusedly at Two-Bit.  
"You know I was around when you dated Two-Bit last time. You know who I am." Charlie said to Crystal.  
"So?" Crystal asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"So, you know that I'm not Two-Bit's girlfriend and therefor you don't need to be jealous of me nor do you need to look at me like that." she explained. Which just earned a worse glare from Crystal.  
"You do realize I'm not going to burst into flames anytime soon, don't you?" Charlie asked sarcastically.  
Crystal just turned to Two-Bit and said, "Can we talk?"  
Two-Bit looked at Charlie and she just shrugged signaling it was okay. He sighed, and said "Sure." while he was getting up. Charlie watched as they walked across the restaurant toward the back corner where she couldn't see them. At one point Two-Bit turned around and looked at Charlie and she just waved at him.

Charlie sat at their table for a minute bored out of her mind. Then she decided to go get some water for Jackie. Jackie didn't need water by any means, the sun wasn't even up so it wasn't hot and there's no way Charlie would've left her out there if it was cold, but Charlie always felt guilty when Jackie whined at her, that dog had Charlie wrapped around her paw. So the water was an excuse to go out and pet her as kind of an apology.  
"Excuse me. Can I have a bowl?" she asked a waiter.  
"A bowl?" he repeated confused.  
"Yes." she nodded, "Preferably one you can throw away."  
"Just a bowl?" he asked still confused.  
"Yes." she said drawing the word out again.  
"Nothing in it?" he asked.  
"Nope. Just a bowl." she said with a smile.  
"One you can throw away, right?" he said accepting the fact that she wasn't going to explain herself.  
"Right."  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do." he replied and walked behind the counter into the kitchen. After a minute he reappeared holding a styrofoam bowl.  
"Will this do?" he asked.  
"That's perfect. Thank you very much." she said politely.  
She started walking toward where the bathrooms were to fill up the bowl with water from the sink and realized this was the direction Two-Bit and Crystal went in. She hoped they didn't see her because then it would look like she was trying to spy on them. She got into the bathroom without seeing them, filled up the bowl and walked out again. When she walked out of the door she stopped in her tracks, almost spilling the water, she had found Two-Bit and Crystal alright, she had found them kissing in a booth by the wall.  
'Fine.' she thought walking past them, 'He wants to pick up another girl. Just fine. It doesn't matter. It's not like he hasn't done it before.' she kept walking.  
'It was true he had done it before, but tonight something was different, something had changed between them, something that made her upset to see him with another girl. Before, she wanted him to stick around sure, but she never felt like this. Maybe it was just her, maybe he didn't feel anything different, maybe there was never anything at all. No. There had to be something...didn't there? When his hand was on her leg did she imagine it? What was "it"?' she had all these thoughts by the time she got outside to give the water to Jackie.  
"Come on." she said once Jackie was done drinking, gesturing in front of her, "He doesn't want us here." she continued thankful that she wasn't alone right now. Thankful that, now, because of Jackie, she was never truely alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Charlie and Jackie walked in the front door of the Curtis house to find the gang sitting on in the livingroom watching T.V.  
"Hey Charlie!...Where's Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked.  
"He picked up some blonde at the Dingo." she said as nonchalantly as she could muster, sitting next to Ponyboy on the couch. The guys all shot eachother looks.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"What what?" Soda said smiling.  
Charlie smiled too and said, "Why are you all looking at eachother like that?"  
"No reason." Soda said waving his hand.  
"So Charlie..." Ponyboy said casually after a beat of silence.  
"So Pony." she said smiling at him.  
"Did Two-Bit say anything to you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Say anything like what?"  
"Anything." he shrugged  
"Well no, his mouth was too full of the blonde." she smirked.  
"What?" Ponyboy asked and the whole gang turned to look at her.  
"We were at the Dingo, the blonde came up and asked to talk, they went off to talk and when I walked past them to get Jackie some water they were full on making out in a booth!" she explained sounding frustrated. They all just looked at her and she turned her attention to the T.V. crossing her arms.  
"What?" she asked as they continued to look at her. They looked at eachother again.  
"Nothing. We're just confused is all." Steve said.  
"Confused about what?" she looked at all of them trying to figure out who would speak next.  
"Two-Bit just picked up some girl?" Ponyboy asked, all of them looking at her like she had three arms.  
"Yeah." Charlie said slowly, "You guys. It's Two-Bit. This isn't weird." she stated. They all looked at Ponyboy.  
"He told me!" Ponyboy said to them.  
"Who told you what?" Charlie asked.  
"Are you sure?" Darry asked, speaking for the first time.  
"Sure about what!?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes!" Ponyboy said exasperated, "I told you everything, exactly the way it happened!"  
"What happened!?" Charlie yelled trying to be heard.  
"Are you sure that's exactly what he meant?" Soda asked Ponyboy.  
"Yes, I'm positive." Ponyboy said.  
Charlie stood up on the couch and said, "What's going on here!?" They all looked up at her. "What about Two-Bit aren't you telling me?"  
"Charlie what are you talking about?" Soda said.  
"Ugh!" Charlie said fed up with them, "You're all crazy!" then she left the house Jackie trailing behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two-Bit walked into the Curtis house a few minutes after Kalina left. "Hey, have y'all seen Charlie? I lost her at the Dingo."  
Nobody said anything and after a survey of the room Two-Bit exclaimed, "Ponyboy! What did you tell them!?"  
"I didn't tell them anything! They guessed and I couldn't just lie!" Ponyboy said trying to save himself. The rest of the guys were still sitting still as statues pretending to watch T.V.  
"They guessed?" Two-Bit asked skeptically.  
"Yeah! They came in the house and asked where you guys were, and I told them, then Soda made a joke about it bein' a date and when I didn't say anything they asked me what I knew-" Ponyboy was cut off by Two-Bit.  
"So you just told them?"  
"No." Ponyboy drew out the word, " I didn't say anything, so they started guessing then I told them after they guessed it..." he trailed off finished with his story.  
Two-Bit scratched the back of his neck, "So...whaddya guys think?" he asked looking down. Before he knew it all the guys were hugging him and saying "Awww Two-Bit!" "You old softie!" "I knew it all along!" etc.  
"So you guys don't think it's...weird?" Two-Bit asked.  
"Shoot! No! We talked it over and as it turns out, we think you two are just right for eachother, we all thought so before all this." Soda said grinning.  
"Wow." Two-Bit said quietly. Then Soda smacked him upside the head. "What was that for!?" he asked.  
"Why'd you pick up some other girl!? You moron! You were supposed to tell her!" Soda explained to him.  
"What are you talking about?" Two-Bit furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Where do you think Charlie went after she left the Dingo?" Soda asked him.  
A look of realization passed over Two-Bit's face and he said, "Ohhh...well what'd she say?"  
"She said you were kissin' some other girl and she left! That's what she said!" Soda exclaimed.  
"No wait! I didn't pick her up! Charlie misunderstood!"Two-Bit said.  
"What happened then?" Darry asked him.  
"Crystal came and asked to talk, then she started sayin' all this stuff about how we were perfect for eachother and all that. Then she kept glancing behind me at Charlie I guess now, then she kissed me outta nowhere! When I finally pushed her off I told her I loved someone else and that I should probably go. Then I went back to find Charlie and she was gone." he finished with a shrug. Then out of the blue Soda hugged him, squeezing the daylights out of him.  
"Awwwwwwww!" Soda said.  
"What?" Two-Bit stammered trying to shove Soda off.  
"I've just never heard you say you were in love before!" he explained excitedly.  
"Oh get off!" Two-Bit said his face getting red from embarressment. That just made Soda hug him harder. "Will ya let go now? Geez come on Soda someone's gonna think you love me or somethin'." He chuckled and Soda let go.  
"So..." Two-Bit said.  
"What?" Ponyboy asked.  
"So...when Charlie told you about...everything...did she sound upset? Like she didn't care? What?" Two-Bit looked at them trying to read facial expressions.  
"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Soda grinned and pushed him toward the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After about an hour of looking he couldn't find Charlie and he checked everywhere. He needed a drink. No. He couldn't drink now, he tried not to drink around Charlie anymore, even though sometimes when he was drunk he would go to her house and pass out. He never remembered going there, but he would wake up there with a huge hangover and she would take care of him. He decided he would go home and take a shower then go out looking again, he needed to tell her now. Actually he needed to tell her hours ago at the Dingo. When he got out of the shower his mom was up.  
"Hi honey." she told him tiredly.  
"Hi mom." he said going to the cupboard for a glass to get some water.  
"Where were you?" she said eyeing him. 'She thinks I'm drunk... She has every reason too.' he thought. Maybe this is why he went to Charlie's, sure he hated that he did, but he hated dissapointing his mom even more.  
"I was..." he paused unsure of a way to end that sentence without prompting more questions, "out with Charlie." he finally finished.  
His mom sat down at their kitchen table and said, "So you love her, huh?"  
"Does everyone know!?" Two-Bit threw his arms out in frustration.  
His mom chuckled softly and said, "I'm your mother. I know when my kids are in love."  
He looked at her and crossed his arms, "Well?" he said.  
"Well what?" she asked.  
"Well what's your opinion?" he laughed, "You always have one."  
She smiled, "I'm your mother. I'm allowed to have an opinion."  
"I know mom. So what is it?"  
"My opinion is that you should go tell her." she said.  
He scratched the back of his head. "Ahhh-" he started, but was interrupted.  
"Keith Mathews. Now is no time to be afraid. If you don't tell her you'll never know and you'll always wonder." she said in her mom tone.  
"But what if she turns me down? What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked her honestly worried.  
"You have to tell her, hun. You can't just not tell her because you're afraid."  
"If you have to tell and she feels the same way then why hasn't she told me yet?" he uncrossed his arms and leaned up against the counter.  
His mom got up and stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Maybe she's just as scared as you." she said, "Now get out there and tell her." she told him. He hugged her and walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two-Bit still couldn't find her, he checked her house, the Curtis's, the lot, the park, everywhere she could be. He didn't know where to go next, but he decided since everyone else knew what was going on, he would make sure all the gang knew. As he approached the graves he heard someone talking and upon closer inspection, it was Charlie. He hid behind a tree near the graves and listened.  
"-something about tonight seemed different you know. *Sigh* I don't know. I'm not usually so jealous when Two-Bit picks up a girl, but today...ugh. I don't understand... No, I do understand. Or at least I think I would if I ever thought about how I feel. I think...I could be...*sigh* possibly...I think I'm in love with him you guys. Now I don't know what to do..." At that point Two-Bit stepped out from behind the tree and walked toward Charlie.  
She stood up and said, "Two-Bit!? How much did you hear? I-" She was cut off because Two-Bit walked up to her and kissed her and she kissed back without hesitation. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing hard.  
"I love you." Two-Bit said looking in her eyes.  
She smiled and said "I love you too." Then she kissed him again and he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her.  
They broke apart and Charlie smiled and said, "Don't wait so long next time."  
"Oh I won't. I promise." Two-Bit said and kissed her again.


End file.
